That's what you get for leaving!
by Chocolate Teddy Bear
Summary: About a girl who was meant to be on the Demolition Boys but didn't get picked bacause of her gender. The team find her again and really put her through a lot of misery. Wathc out for rape in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya, it's me, again. Your probably thinking 'Why is she bothering to write another fic, she's so awful, when will she give up.' And all that so HA, right in your faces because I'm back and you guys can't stop me. HA!  
  
This is just a little fic that will turn into a big fic that I thought up in Maths. (Snore!!!!) Well here goes.  
  
That's what you get for leaving! By me, Chocolate Teddy Bear.  
  
It all started with a lady called Caroline Calamara. She lived in St.Petersburg and she soon met a man called David Christ. They married and had one single child, a girl called Christina. When she was three months old they decided to move to Moscow. At the age of six months her mother and father died from a deadly disease so she was put up for adoption. In the afternoon of the day she was put up for adoption a man called Boris Koscavik came and swept her away to Biovolt. She grew up beyblading since Biovolt trained bladers. She was extremely skilled and could beat even the best. But that day when she was four years old, when they picking the final team and she didn't get picked because of her gender, she left. She packed up in the middle of the night thinking that if they didn't want her then they didn't have to have her. Kai, Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan were picked her five friends. Spencer was her bestest friend, Tala was that special 'more than a friend', Bryan was like her body guard, Ian just tagged along and Kai. she didn't know what Kai was and didn't particularly want to know. He wasn't special to her.  
  
She sneaked in the luggage area of a plane. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to leave. She ended up in Hong Kong. She spent two and a half years stealing food and living in a shed, but Christina didn't care. She actually thought it was fun and exciting but it got boring and dull. So at the age of six and a half she sneaked on another plane, but this one was to Australia.  
  
She spent half a year there but at the age of seven she realised it really didn't suit her. She didn't like the sea, she liked iced over lakes and the cold. But there was one place she wanted to try.  
  
She checked the times for a plane to Tokyo then went through with her plan. She sat in the middle of the airport crying. A member of staff soon came rushing over. Chrissie said her parents had got on the Tokyo B13126 flight. The lady soon sat her in a seat on the plane. She spent three happy years in Tokyo. She did a sweet, little 'I'm abandoned' speech and had got welcomed into a ladies house, her name was Serenity. Serenity had never been able to have children so she made Chris call her mum and Serenity treated her like a daughter. When Chrissie was ten she explained to Serenity that she wanted to go back to her home, St.Petersburg. Serenity gave her some money a paid for the flight.  
  
It felt good to be back in the cold wintry weather of St.Petersburg. She may have only spent three months of her life here but it felt more like home than anywhere else in the world.  
  
She spent four years there but decided it was time to move on, she had to stop clinging to the past, to her parents. She moved to England and found a family to live with. Their daughter had died suddenly in the night so they died Chris' hair and gave her contacts and everyone was fooled and thought she was the daughter who died. At first she didn't want to pretend to be the girl, for her name was Caroline, her mothers name. But that was what she had come here to do. To over come the past, so she did.  
  
Everything was going perfectly, until a year past and an unwelcome visitor turned up.  
  
-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-  
  
Well I'll leave it there for you guys to keep guessing at. Mwhaha! I am evil, EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! 


	2. A Not So Welcome Back

CTB: Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot to me, * Huggles reviewers *A big shout out to Ice Itako, GamaFox, xxfantasy-angelxx, icewaters, CC Queen Of Death and a really big shout to *black rapid kitty* for reviewing two of my stories. Thanks guys.  
  
"Talking" /Dreaming/  
  
Well, there's not really much to say, apart from thank you, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
  
A Not So Welcome Back  
  
"Miss Lulu had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell, the steamboat went to heaven, Miss Lulu went to hello operator, please give me number nine, and if you disconnect me I will hit you from behind the yellow curtain, there was a piece of glass, Miss Lulu went and sat on it and hurt her dirty ass, the boys were in the changing rooms, doing up there flies, the boys and girls were kissing in the D-A-R-K DARK!" The girls sang the familiar song while clapping their hands together, and the boys ran around, playing football.  
  
Suddenly, a loud whirring noise penetrated the happy atmosphere on the playground.  
  
"LOOK!" shouted a boy. Coming towards the school was a black helicopter, with the word BIOVOLT printed on the side. It hovered just beside the group of girls and they all ran, except for one. A rope fell from the helicopter and out slid a boy. He had red hair, which stuck out the most odd way.  
  
"Well look what we have here." He stated to the girl in front of him.  
  
"What?" She didn't ask, she demanded!  
  
"A traitor." He answered.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave!"  
  
"Feisty as always Christina. You always did stand up for what you believed in, that's what got you into this mess in the first place. Isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know who Christina is, so leave" He wouldn't leave though. He stood as sturdy as a rock, he had waited for a long time to do this, and he wasn't about to let her go.  
  
"Sorry darling, but I have to do this." He pulled out a gun and shot her.  
  
"SHIT! You killed her!" A girl ran up to her and checked her pulse. "She's still alive though?"  
  
"Sleeping dart. SPENCER!" He called "Take her in." A bulky boy came out of the helicopter, which was now on the ground, and picked her up.  
  
"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER!" The same girl shouted.  
  
"We can dear, believe me, we can." With everything said and done, they left in the helicopter, leaving a sorrow filled crowd behind.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Is she awake yet?" A man questioned.  
  
"No sir. Boris is watching her on the monitor and will notify you when she awakens."  
  
"Thank you." The other man left, leaving Voltaire alone. "Soon, soon."  
  
A little while later  
  
"Let me out of here! LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHY DON'T YOU BASTARDS JUST LET ME GO?" A man entered the room and motioned for Christina to follow him. "It's about time one of you bastards came for me."  
  
The man led Chris into a pitch-black room, he walked the other way and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Not again. WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER LEAVE ME ALONE?" She called out to no one particular. Slowly the lights flickered on, all the room was, was four grey brick walls with a high ceiling and a leather chair with its back to her.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have you got yourself into this time Christina." The person in the chair stood up and turned to face her.  
  
"Voltaire." She whispered. Her face showed a mixture of horror and disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I'm surprised you can remember me, you never used to like the abbey, did you Chrissie? So you ran, but don't think you can get away that easy. We have a special mission for you and I'm sure you'll be delighted to complete it." Voltaire slowly walked up to the girl in front of him. "My how you've grown. You used to be so small when you first came here."  
  
Chris had black hair tied in two buns on top of her head, and two bangs framed her face. She wore her blue and white chequered school dress still.  
  
"I was perfectly happy in England. Why did you bring me here to Russia?" She wanted to know all the answers. Her mind was already whirling with confusion even before they brought her here, and now she felt like she was falling, falling into a swirling pit of new emotions. She had never really been close to anyone at her school, she always kept everyone at arms length. They had done this to her, Biovolt!  
  
"You weren't happy though, no one liked you, and you didn't like anyone in return. Even your fake family couldn't stand your moody and antisocial personality."  
  
"STOP LYING!" She screamed. She had had about enough of his talking. She was about to kick him when she realised, he could do whatever he liked to her, he could even kill her if he wanted to, so she stopped.  
  
"You weren't happy, you know it. Now, you should go to your room, you have a big day ahead of you."  
  
"NO WAY! I am NOT going to stay here in this shit hole" The same man who had collected Chris before came and grabbed her wrist and tried to take her away.  
  
"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! AGH!"  
  
Next morning  
  
"Miss Christ?" A knock on her door awoke Chris, she slowly rose from her bed and pulled open the door.  
  
"It's Miss Calamara." She answered. She always preferred her mother, she loved her.  
  
"Sorry Miss. Boris wants to see you in half an hour."  
  
"Boris?" She had nearly forgotten him. "Where?"  
  
"Can you remember where the dining room is located?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." The man left swiftly. "Guess it's time to face Boris again!"  
  
Half an hour later  
  
Chris entered the dining room wearing a short, red Chinese style dress with two slits up the side and black boots to match.  
  
"Why Chrissie, you look wonderful." Boris flattered in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Do NOT start with me Boris. I've already had enough of you for one lifetime."  
  
"Well Chrissie-"  
  
"It's Miss Calamara to you!"  
  
"Fine, Miss Calamara. As Voltaire told you, we have a special mission for you, which only you can complete."  
  
"What about the others, surely they're better than me for a mission, I haven't done a mission in years!"  
  
"Follow me." Boris led Chris into a viewing area where lots of men were watching the Demolition Boys and analysing all the moves onto computers. "We want you to train here at the abbey again to prepare yourself for the journey ahead, the mission will be a hard one."  
  
"Well I'm sorry cos I'm not gonna train here with you asshole. If you want me to train here so badly why didn't you except me in the first place?"  
  
"Because, you're a girl. Girls are weak, have stupid little emotions like love."  
  
"Then why do you want me now then?" She was getting impatient.  
  
"Now we have a machine that will get rid of these silly emotions, all you'll be able to feel is anger and hate. You'll be perfect."  
  
"Woah, hold up, I'm not going to let you filthy scientists have your hands all over me. I will NEVER, NEVER work for Biovolt ever again. You tortured me, you abused me, and now you think you can just waltz in and take me once again. Well, sorry cos THOSE DAYS ARE OVER!" She tried to make a run for it. She had hated this place from day one, and Boris made things even worse, he treated her like his little pet. Memories flooded back to her, painful memories of her painful past. Blood, her blood. Everywhere. She stopped suddenly. The memories were too much, she collapsed in a heap, and Boris smirked above her.  
  
/Darkness. Surrounding her completely, the black of night. A scream was heard, her own scream, she fell to the floor and bright light soon scared away the dark.  
  
"Put her back in the tank!" A man said. Voices yelling, stopping her own opinion being heard.  
  
"Please no." She whispered as large arms picked her up and placed her upright again in the glass tank. She banged and screamed for all she was worth, but no one heard, and no one cared. They never did. /  
  
"NO!" Chris screamed as she sat up. Her breathing was heavy and cold sweat trickled down her face. Unshed tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let go, the tears would forever remain unshed.  
  
A week later  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Chris screamed. Pain shot through her arm like a lightning bolt. She had been practising her launch all morning, and they had whipped her for not getting it right. Then, unfortunately, Boris came along and slashed her arm with a knife. She had to get this right, she HAD to.  
  
"That will be enough for now." The man said. She slipped her launcher, ripcord and blade into a piece of black cloth that she rapped round her right thigh. (If you don't get what I mean just ask.) She walked up to the roof of the abbey and just stood there. She had been there a just over week yet so much of her past was still a mystery, but every night she had the same dream. Darkness, pain, that's all the memories she really had of the abbey. The only reason she had excepted to train here was to rediscover her past, there was no where else she could go so here would have to do.  
  
"Long time no see." Chris whipped round to lay her eyes on Tala.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in." She replied. The memories she had of Tala were either painful or loving. Tala slowly approached her and once he was in range, he slapped her, making her lip bleed.  
  
"What was that for?" She demanded.  
  
"For leaving me."  
  
"For leaving us!" Chris peered behind Tala and saw the rest of them, nearly the same as she remembered.  
  
"Well if it isn't the big bad boys."  
  
"Save it Chrissie." Ian said. "You stole our big break."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We were meant to go on that mission, It was our big chance." He complained again.  
  
"I don't even want to go on that mission. So you can go complain to Boris or however you want cos I'd be glad if you did." She walked off with even more thoughts swirling through her head, what was so important about this mission, and what had made them change?  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Keep reviewing guys, and if you have any good ideas I'd love you to submit them in your reviews cos I have a bit of writers block! Well, review review review.  
  
THANX!!!!! 


End file.
